powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Manipulation
The ability to manipulate metal. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Not to be confused with Magnetism Manipulation. Also Called *Ferrokinesis *Ferrous Control/Manipulation *Metal Bending/Control *Metallic Control/Manipulation *Metal Element Control *Metallokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable—they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking—as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). Applications *Ferrokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of metals. **Polish metals. **Repair metal objects. *Metal Attacks *Metal Detection *Metal Dust Manipulation *Metal Generation *Metal Solidification *Move/lift metal. **Elemental Flight using metal. **Matter Surfing by riding metallic objects. Techniques *Burying *Casting Beam *Ferrokinetic Combat *Ferrokinetic Invisibility *Ferrokinetic Regeneration *Metal Absorption *Metal Aura *Metal Empowerment *Metal Mimicry *Metal Transmutation *Wire Manipulation Variations *Alloy Manipulation *Bio-Metal Manipulation *Black Metal Manipulation *Brass Manipulation *Bronze Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation *Californium Manipulation *Copper Manipulation *Death Metal Manipulation *Demonic Metal Manipulation *Divine Metal Manipulation *Esoteric Metal Manipulation *Ferro Energy Manipulation *Gold Manipulation *Iron Manipulation **Steel Manipulation *Lead Manipulation *Life Metal Manipulation **Spiritual Metal Manipulation *Liquid Metal Manipulation *Magnesium Manipulation *Mercury Manipulation *Metal Embodiment *Metal Magic *Molten Metal Manipulation *Neodymium Manipulation *Platinum Manipulation *Plutonium Manipulation *Psychic Metal Manipulation *Pure Metal Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Sodium Manipulation *Tin Manipulation *Titanium Manipulation *Trace Metal Manipulation *Uranium Manipulation *Zinc Manipulation Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Cold Manipulation - metals are cold due to conducting heat away. *Conductivity Manipulation - metals are excellent conductors of heat, electricity, and sound. *Corrosion Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Electron Manipulation - metals contain free-flowing electrons. **Electromagnetism Manipulation *Furniture Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Jewelry Manipulation *Matter Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the non-metallic objects. *Magma Manipulation *Magnetic Skin *Magnetism Manipulation *Metal Morphing *Mineral Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation As one of the Chinese Five Elements, metal is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Old Prime *Venus Limitations *May be unable to create metal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be limited to certain metals. *Metal is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal to its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold (Freezing). **Can be rusted (Water Manipulation or Rust Manipulation). *User may be limited to manipulating the metal which makes up their bodies. *Extremely vulnerable to Electricity Manipulation as metal conduct electrically. *May be weak against Magnetism Manipulation, although some metals (such as gold) are not magnetic. Known Users See Also: Extra Ore Dinary. Gallery Toph metalbends door.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Metalbends to lead the way… File:Toph_metal_exoskeleton.gif|…and create armor. Lin_stopping_the_Equalists.png|Lin Bei Fong (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) used metalbending to destroy an Equalist airship. File:Metalbending.gif|Suyin Bei Fong (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using metal to her advantage. Metalbenders police.jpg|Republic City Police Officers (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) use metalbending to fight crime. Kuvira Metalbending.png|Kuvira (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) uses metalbending on a metal meteorite. Korra Playing with Metalbending.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) learning the basics and fundamentals of metal manipulation. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Alien (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Lodestar's ferrokinesis. General Rilldo.jpg|General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) is composed of liquid metal and can merge with and manipulate any metal in his area. Gajeel Redfox.jpg|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail), the Iron Dragon Slayer. Metallica JoJo.gif|Risotto Nero's Stand, Metallica (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) has the ability to manipulate iron with magnetism. jojo-tubularbells2.png|Mike O.'s (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Stand, Tubular Bells allows him to blow air into metal and manipulate its shape, he can even create semi-sentient lifeforms out of metal. Silver scorpion.jpg|Silver Scorpion (Liquid) creates a golem out of metal beams. File:Wolfram_(My_Hero_Academia).jpg|Wolfram (My Hero Academia) Peridot Steven Universe limbless.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) discovers that she has the ability to manipulate metal mentally... metal powers.gif|...using her metal manipulation for the first time to control her tablet. Metalocinese.gif|...and allows her to defend herself during combat, demonstarting on a mutanted Jasper. White Tiger H.png|White Tiger (Valkyrie Crusade) First Spell Garon.gif|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) can freely control the metal weapons his spells create. Z-Strap.jpg|Z-Strap (Zevo 3) Mastermind.jpeg|Mallory Mastermind (Loonatics Unleashed) Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|Cosmic Boy (DC Comics) Magneto X.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin Crystal (Marvel Comics) Elemental Defense.jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries